


The Hand, the Eye, and the Sword

by Sweq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Magic, Evil, Evil Allura, Evil Magic Book, F/F, Hurt/No Comfort, Like real dark, Strangulation, This One Is Dark, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Allura finds an ancient spell book that may finally help her deal with the evil that lurks beneath Whitestone. That evil has plans of its own that just might be too much for Allura.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this one. It is going to be just terrible. Bad things will happen to good people. I am going to hurt characters I love. Please don't hate me.

The book was ancient, its cover made of some sort of animal hide that was cracked and too faded with age to determine what it may have come from. A tongue, dried and shriveled, darkened to a crimson so deep it was nearly black was crudely but tightly affixed to the cover. Allura had never seen a time of it's like, but stories she had discovered told that there were five altogether, one of which was before her now.

She thought about how long she had been working to discover the nature of the sphere beneath the castle, which prevented magic from working at all in it's vicinity. Here, at last, she might find a breakthrough. Legend had it that these five were the spellbooks of Vecna's most trusted disciples.

It had taken a long and perilous journey to Wildmount, but now in this decrepit tower, perhaps an answer could be found. With trembling fingers, Allura reached out and slowly drew back the cover. The first page of the massive book contained only scribbles, indecipherable drawings that looked almost childish in nature.

In fact the first twenty or so pages were in much the same state. Kima stood on tiptoe to peer at the book after seeing Allura's disappointed face, "Nothing, huh? Damn, I'm sorry, Allie. And you were so sure this would be it." The Halfling lightly patted the taller woman's arm.

The Arcanist shook her head, "No, I am not giving up. There are incantations I have yet to attempt. Perhaps they can decipher this gibberish." She smiled down at the paladin beside her, "Thank you, my dear, for your help in getting me this far. But the next portion will be quite safe, and incredibly boring. Would you rather wait for me at the inn?"

Kima considered for a moment. She never liked to leave the Arcanist alone. But watching someone else read was probably the most boring thing the Halfling could think of. Even if it was the beautiful Human woman that was the love of her life. She sighed and slipped her hand into Allura's, giving it a quick squeeze, "Alright, but only because there's hot food and a warm bed there. Don't take too long, alright?"

The taller woman nodded, and squeezed back tightly, "I promise. I just need to see if I can get some sort of a result. There must be something to this book. It was too well protected." She smiled warmly, "I will see you soon." As the paladin began to descend the tower's spiral stairs, Allura turned her attention back to the tome. Her fingers moved in arcane patterns as ancient words fell from her lips.

Brilliant blue energy sparked at the back of the wizard's eyes. The effect on the page was almost instantaneous. The scrawling flow of ink, or whatever fluids had been used to mark the ancient vellum, seemed to flow and swirl. Patterns formed in Allura's mind. More than words or even images. Whole thoughts and full-fledged ideas took root. It almost seemed as though the book were speaking to her now, reacting not just to her spell, but to her own power over arcane energy.

The Arcanist stood up straight, and her fingers, now still and strong, turned the page. The blue sparking energy that filled her eyes slowly darkened, turning as black as night. She nodded slowly to some unseen voice, knowing now exactly what she had to do. It was all so obvious.

~~~~~

The inn was cozy and certainly quaint by adventuring standards. It had a stable, a kitchen, and a room for the night. That was good enough for Kima. She sat in the common room, near the fireplace, but where she could keep an eye on the door. The moment Allura returned she wanted to be ready to greet her.

The bar maid, who was clearly the innkeeper's daughter judging by the same jovial features and bright red hair, came over and gestured to the paladin's empty mug, "Another ale, milady? Or perhaps you seek a companion for the evening?" The girl, no more than eighteen, blushed a shade nearly the color of her hair as she asked.

The Halfling smiled warmly, "Just the ale, thank you. You're lovely, and it was kind of your father to notice that I'm alone this evening, but my companion will be returning. Soon, I hope."

Still blushing, the girl nodded, and took the mug away, soon returning with a full one, "There you are. Da says you're welcome, and that the offer stands if you change your mind."

Kima set a gold coin down on the table and laughed softly, "Much appreciated, though I doubt I could afford the company of a lovely young woman such as yourself. I'll just wait here for my girlfriend."

The young woman nodded and vanished back behind the bar. Kima sipped her ale and looked at the door, wondering what was keeping Allura.

Two more ales later, Kima was sitting and talking amiably with the girl, whose name was Eliya. The Halfling was sharing stories of adventure in far off places, to the barmaid's obvious delight. The innkeeper had wished the women goodnight and gone upstairs to bed over an hour before.

The door opened, a rush of cool air sweeping into the room, just as Kima was demonstrating the dealing of a mortal wound. The last of her ale sloshed from the mug as she brandished it in place of a sword. Eliya had begun to applaud, then turned and looked to the door.

The barmaid rose and began to speak, "I'm afraid we're... Oh, it's your friend, Kima. I guess that's..." Whatever Eliya had been about to guess was silenced as the girl collapsed in a heap on the wooden floor of the inn.

Kima had recognized the Arcanist as soon as she stepped into the room, even though her face was shadowed by her hood. The Halfling noticed the gestures that Allura made as she entered, and suddenly realized that they must have caused Eliya to fall. She moved to check on the girl, and found her to be fast asleep.

The paladin stood up straight, "You didn't have to do that. She could've been hurt. And where in the Nine Hells have you been? It's late, Allie."

The wizard nodded, "Yes. We must rest. There is much to do. Come, we leave in the morning." And the Human made her way up the stairs, a large, cloth-wrapped object clutched under one arm.

The Halfling frowned as she scooped Eliya up, "At least let me put this one to bed. We are not done talking about this." She carried the young woman upstairs and tucked her into bed before returning to the room she shared with Allura. She saw Allura undressing, the package, which could only be the book from the tower, resting upon the bed. Kima's side of the bed.

The Arcanist stood as she finished undressing and, without changing into her night clothes, settled onto the top of the bed beside the book. Kima frowned, "I want to talk to you. Why did you put the barmaid to sleep? What is the matter with..." Allura's hand twitched, and the paladin's voice was cut off as she too fell to the floor, asleep.

"Sleep now. There is much to do." Allura closed her eyes, even as her hand moved to lightly caress the dark cloth which covered the book at her side.

~~~~~

Kima woke up the next morning stiff and sore. It took her a moment to realize that she was on the floor. She stretched as she rose, trying to recall the events of the previous night. Allura was nowhere to be seen as Kima looked about the room. Then she remembered everything. She stormed out of the room and stomped down the stairs.

Allura was dressed now, eating breakfast at the table where the Halfling had been talking with Eliya the night before. The Arcanist looked as though nothing had happened. In fact the only thing out of place was the book, still covered in dark brown cloth, resting atop the table.

The paladin sat down and looked at the wizard, "Are you feeling alright, Allie? Last night you were very..." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I know it was late and you'd been working hard, but that was harsh. Is Eliya alright?"

The Arcanist lifted her head, "I am sorry about last night. I just had to sleep. We have so much work to do. The book has so much more to tell me than I thought. We have to find the chains, there was one piece in the tower. It will make us safe. We... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. And yes, the girl is alright. Thank you for looking after her."

Kima smiled and nodded, "I'm just glad you're alright. I worry about you all the time, and that wasn't like you at all." She gestured to the package, "I take it you found something worth looking into?"

Nodding, Allura pushed her plate forward, "Indeed. I still have so much to decipher, but I believe there are ways to protect us and those we need to proceed in striking out. There was one item in the tower, but we'll need to find others. For Vox Machina or whoever we decide to take with us."

Kima blinked, "Magical protection? Would that even work in the ziggurat? I thought no magic would work there."

The Arcanist nodded, "Indeed. With the proper rituals it should work very well indeed. I would need a cleric and a Druid at least. Someone capable of working strongly with divine energies and someone who can manipulate nature. Do we know anyone like that?"

The paladin snorted, "I think Pike and Keyleth are in Emon, and I'm sure they would want to help. So we're really just gathering materials for the ritual, is that it?"

Allura nodded, "That is exactly right. And then, at long last, we can be finished with that object below Whitestone. It will take time and effort, but I know we can do it." She reached a hand out which the Halfling took, and they squeezed. "Now eat up, my love. We have to get back to Whitestone. There is so much to do."

Kima ate and once she finished, left a small pile of coins on the table to cover their stay. She hated not being able to say goodbye to Eliya or her father, but Allura assured her that she had taken care of that, wishing them well before they'd had to go visit the local farmers for produce. The two left the inn that morning, and Kima never saw the bodies of Eliya or her father, stuffed behind the bar.


	2. Chains of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura sets plans into motion, beginning with Cassandra de Rolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has stopped me yet, so I'll keep going.

Kima clutched at Allura's hand as the brilliant flash of blue light subsided, leaving the two women standing in the center of the teleportation sigil in Whitestone. The Halfling felt like she'd never get used to instantaneous travel. It always left her nauseated.

The Arcanist gently stroked the paladin's head, "I'm sorry, my love. But we were in a hurry. We still are, as a matter of fact. I need to speak with Cassandra, and then get back to work with the tome." She hefted the large volume, and lightly padded the cloth she kept over it.

The Halfling nodded and gathered her pack and Allura's, "Alright. I'll resupply us in case we need to head back out right away. Is there anything specific you need right away?"

Thinking for a moment, Allura nodded. I'll need some chain, several sections, each around a foot long, give or take. And if the smith has locks, those would be helpful as well. I may need to do quite a bit of enchanting soon. I'll let you know if there are other reagents that I require."

The Human smiled brightly and reached for Kima's hand, squeezing firmly, "I couldn't do anything without you, my love. Thank you."

Kima squeezed back, blushing, "Oh, Allie. You know I'll do anything for you. Have fun with Cassandra. I'll see you at the house later, yeah?"

The two women separated, with Kima heading into town toward the blacksmith's shop, and Allura making her way to the castle, the book now held securely in both arms.

~~~~~

Cassandra de Rolo smiled warmly and rose to greet Allura. Setting the book down on the corner of the large desk that took up much of the space in the office, Allura embraced the leader of the council of Whitestone, "It is so good to see you again. I have such good news, and a gift for you as well."

Blinking, Cassandra tilted her head, "You didn't have to get me anything, Allura. Just having you and Lady Kima back safely is enough for me. It is so good to see you."

The Arcanist smiled and reached into a pocket of her robe. She produced a simple iron chain, heavy and black. It looked old, though showed no sign of rust. It bore no clasp, just a solid ring of iron, about an inch in diameter at either end. She placed the object around Cassandra's neck, and touched the rings together.

The younger woman laughed softly, "Hardly fitting jewelry for a head of state, don't you think?" She lifted a hand to touch the cool metal rings, "But if it's a gift from you I'm sure that appearances must be deceiving."

The wizard's eyes flashed with a spark of blue that quickly darkened to black. A single word came from her lips, in a language that Cassandra did not understand, in a deep voice that was not Allura's. The rings on the chain fused together and the entire object shrank until it resembled a heavy choker that encircled the young woman's throat.

Her voice was her own once more when Allura spoke again, "Jewelry fit for a slave. For that is what you are once again. A slave with much work ahead of her. But that does not mean I cannot enjoy you. Strip, slave."

Cassandra opened her mouth, but not a sound escaped. Her eyes took on a dull, vacant expression. She stood still for a long moment, and then began to remove her clothes.

When the woman was naked, Allura reached out, squeezing one of the firm breasts, brushing her thumb across the nipple. She cupped Cassandra's chin and pulled her close, "You have a purpose to carry out, my dear. A purpose only delayed by meddlesome interference. Soon enough you will be called upon to fulfill your destiny. Until then, you will continue to rule this city, and to serve me." 

The Arcanist pressed her lips to the ones that remained soft and unresponsive on the other woman's face. She pulled back and slapped Cassandra sharply, turning the woman's head aside. The young woman made no other reaction.

Allura shoved Cassandra back against the desk, one hand sliding down her hips. Her fingers caressed slowly over the young woman's mons, resting there for a moment.

Dipping a finger inside and stroking slowly, the wizard turned Cassandra's face, staring into her blank eyes. She sighed, "Not as fun as if you're empty." She withdrew her finger and licked it clean, then gently touched the white streak in Cassandra's hair, "I can still have some fun before I let you be a leader again. Kneel."

Cassandra fell to her knees, and the Arcanist lifted her skirt. She stepped closer to the kneeling woman and tossed her skirt over her head, "Lick, slave. Perhaps you can serve another purpose while we wait for the proper time. " She waved a hand and the lock on the office door snapped shut as she began to moan in carnal pleasure from her new slave's mindless attention.

~~~~~

Kima looked up as Allura came into the house the two shared in Whitestone. The Arcanist was smiling and humming to herself as she arrived. She set the book down on the table and bent down, grabbing the Halfling by the ears and kissing her eagerly.

The paladin hummed into the kiss and giggled as Allura pulled away, "Someone's in a good mood. I take it everything went well with Cassandra. How is she?"

The Human flopped into a chair and grinned, "Everything went perfectly. Totally according to plan. We have Cassandra's approval to continue our investigations. Did you get the things I asked for?"

Kima pointed to a pile of iron chain and a small number of locks beside it, "I did. Took a couple of trips. Those are heavy."

The Arcanist smiled brightly, "Perfect. Thank you so much. I'm going to start enchanting tomorrow. And then there are some very specific items that we will need. It won't be easy. But I know we can find them. If we're going to fix the world, we have to."

The Halfling smiled, "You and I, fixing the world together. I like the sound of that." She grinned and rose from the table, "I know you want to get to work, so I'll start on dinner. Say, what exactly are you going to be enchanting, anyway?"

Allura's hand absently stroked the book through the cloth as she looked at the pile of chains. She shifted her eyes to the paladin and smiled, "Don't worry, my love. One of them is definitely for you. In fact, I think I'll have to give the first one I make to you."

Kima nodded, "Thanks, my love. I'll get started on dinner." She disappeared into the small kitchen and Allura uncovered the book. She pulled the cover open and flipped through several pages. Each of them was now covered in clear, concise handwritten notes. There was no sign of the previous scribbles or childlike drawings.

"Yes," the Arcanist whispered to to the book, or perhaps to a voice speaking only in her mind, "We will get them. I promise. We will fix the world together, you and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. A lot more. Comments, concerns, and critiques are always appreciated, and I try to respond. Thank you for reading this far.


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima collects supplies while Allura learns something from the mysterious book.

Kima looked at the list again, for at least the fifth time. She didn't want to miss any of the things that Allura had sent her out to collect. It was just such an unusual variety of items, even for an Arcanist.

To be fair, many of them were straightforward enough, roots of an exotic plant that the local herbalist happened to have a small supply of. Beeswax candles were available in the general store that had recently re-opened. Even graveyard dirt was all too easy to obtain in Whitestone.

The Halfling wasn't at all certain that orange calcite was a real thing. And surely her girlfriend was just teasing with her request for five hairs from a virgin. Allura had seemed quite sincere when she had handed over the quickly-scrawled list, however.

So the paladin entered the shop of the closest stone carver, and asked for orange calcite. To her surprise, not only did the dwarf know what it was, he even had a few chunks of the odd-looking translucent crystals.

He dropped a small bag into the Halfling's hands, "Take 'em. I've no use fer 'em. Pretty, but fragile. S'posed to help focus the mind or so 'tis said."

Kima thanked him and left the shop. She had only one item left on her list. Staring at the only in-checked note, the paladin shook her head, "Virgin hairs. I have no clue where to even begin. Maybe she really is teasing me."

Shrugging, she decided to head back to the house and ask. As she turned to start walking in that direction, she collided into something. Or someone, as it turned out. It was a Human girl, out shopping herself, based on the basket of vegetables she clutched.

After a brief, awkward conversation, Kima found herself in possession of a few strands of long brown hair. She sighed as the blush faded from her cheeks, "I hope this is something you really need, Allie," she mumbled under her breath.

~~~~~

Allura sat upon the bed she shared with Kima, the book open before her. She was completely naked, and her eyes bore the faint blue glow of the spell she used to comprehend the contents of the tome. Her fingers slowly caressed the page, "All so simple, I only need the hand and the eye. Tell me where they are."

The markings upon the page seemed to rearrange themselves into three columns of words, neat and orderly. The blonde's hand turned the page. At first it seemed blank, and she frowned.

Slowly, however, an image appeared, flowing out from the center of the vellum. A map, Allura realized. Of Emon. She nodded slowly to herself, and the map continued to form, with a spot clearly indicated. Not at all far from where her own tower had once stood. 

"How could they be there? And for how long?" Her frown deepened and she caressed the map lightly, "Very well. I will retrieve them. But I will need help from one of their faithful. I believe I know just the one." She closed the tome and wrapped it in it's cloth once more before dressing.

The blue light in her eyes faded to black and she smiled, "The hand and eye will be mine. And then the real work can begin."

~~~~~

Kima set the things down on the table and grinned, "Well I found everything. I hope you really need virgin hair. Hmm, I hope she really is a virgin." She shrugged and sat down, "Is there anything else I can do, Allie?"

The Arcanist smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of the Halfling's head, "You are a treasure. No, my dear. You should relax for a bit. I'll finish my enchanting tonight. I can probably prepare three or four of the chains. And we'll make our way to Emon tomorrow.

The paladin blinked, "We're going to Emon? Are we going to involve Vox Machina?"

Allura took a seat and started to look through the items that Kima had brought in, "Perfect, my love. These will suit my purpose." She looked up and smiled brightly, "Yes, and we may indirectly deal with them. I need to talk to Pike, at least. My research is directing me to the temple of Sarenrae."

The Halfling blinked softly, "Pike? Sarenrae? What could that have to do with the evil down below the castle? Shouldn't we go back to Wildmount?"

The Human slammed her hand down on the tabletop, scattering the ingredients that Kima had brought, "Enough! No more questions. We leave for Emon by the teleport circle at first light. I will be enchanting for the next few hours. Leave me in peace."

Kima gasped, but she nodded and slowly rose from her seat, "A-alright, Allie. I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it." She reached out for the wizard's hand. 

Allura stood up and gathered the various items carefully, "Be ready to travel." She ignored the Halfling's hand and made her way into the bedroom to begin her work.

Kima looked at her hand and slowly lowered it, "That was, wow. I guess all this research is more stressful than I imagined."

~~~~~

The next morning, Kima waited outside, with packs stuffed with travel supplies. She wore her armor, shield strapped on her back. They were only going to Emon, which should be safe, but after Allura's outburst the paladin felt safer in her armor.

Allura came out of the house and she knelt down, "I am very sorry, my love. This has not been easy for me. We are so close. This will all be over soon. Everything will be better. You'll see."

The Arcanist placed a length of black iron chain in the Halfling's hand, "This is for you. It will...make things easier when the time comes." She looked into Kima's dark eyes, "Don't put it on yet, please? I... Just not yet. I'll let you know when." Her hand found Kima's and squeezed firmly, "I love you."

The paladin blinked, "I love you too, Allie. Always." She held onto the wizard's hand for a long moment, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Hand in hand, the two made their way to the castle, and Allura activated the circle. In a flash, they were in a similar chamber in Emon. Kima bent over, grateful they had not yet had breakfast.

Allura smiled, another length of chain jingling in her hand. "Let's go find Pike," she said.


	4. The Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura seeks out Pike and makes a discovery that will begin to change everything.

The clean up of Emon was an ongoing process, and the temple to Sarenrae was a very important part of it. As Allura and Kima approached the structure, they found it bustling with activity. A young woman was directing groups of people in different directions, sending some away, and allowing others access to the temple.

The two waited their turn to speak to the woman, allowing Kima to get a good look at her. She seemed to be in her late teens or early twenties and had long brown hair pulled up into a loose bun that seemed ready to fall apart at any moment. Her attire was simple, a loose white tunic that covered her from neck to ankles, leaving her arms bare. A simple chain bore the winged symbol of Sarenrae at her chest.

After a brief wait, the young cleric looked up at them, and managed a weary smile, "Yes, how can I help you?"

Allura said simply, "I demand to see Pike Trickfoot at once." The woman blinked, and Kima took the Arcanist's hand and squeezed gently before turning to the cleric, "I'm sorry. What my friend meant to say was may we please inquire if Pike is here at the temple? We do need to speak with her on an urgent matter."

The brunette cleric nodded slightly, her smile already fading, "I think she's inside, but she's likely to be very busy. There was an accident at the reconstruction site over at the castle. A lot of folks were hurt."

Kima nodded solemnly, "I'm not much of a healer, but I am a paladin of Bahamut. If I can help relieve Pike, maybe we can see her?"

The woman looked relieved, "That would be wonderful. Any help would be welcome. Go ahead."

The Arcanist tugged on the Halfling's hand and the two made their way into the temple. The interior of the temple was dazzlingly bright, with silver mirrors reflecting the light of hundreds of candles throughout the large main chamber. It didn't take long for Allura to spot Pike, her bright white hair standing out as she bent down over a man whose leg appeared to have been crushed.

Turning to Kima, the wizard said, "Go help the wounded. I need Pike." The links of a dark iron chain clinked softly in her hand, unnoticed by the paladin.

The Gnome, after a brief conversation with the Halfling, walked across the crowded room. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, the cleric grinned up at Allura, "It's good to see you. Been awhile. Lady Kima said you needed to see me?"

The Human nodded, "Is there somewhere private we can talk. It's about the object beneath Whitestone."

Pike nodded, and gestured to an alcove not far away, "Of course. Right this way. I knew you'd find something, sooner or later." She led the taller woman into the secluded area, "What can I do to help?"

Allura slipped the length of chain around the Gnome's slender neck, "I do not have time for pleasantries." The cleric's eyes widened and she reached for the shrinking bit of chain. The Arcanist held the two rings together and slipped a padlock through them, clicking it closed, "I need you to take me to the vault. There is an item, hopefully two, that I need from there."

The Gnome's face went blank. She led the Human through the temple to a staircase and down into the catacombs beneath. They followed a winding path through the dimly lit corridors, ultimately stopping at what appeared to be a blank wall.

The wizard hummed softly to herself, "A secret door. Open it." With those words, Pike lifted the holy symbol she wore and pressed it to the wall. There was a faint rumbling sound and a portion of the wall shifted slowly aside.

Beyond the door was a small round chamber, lit by a magically-glowing half sphere in the ceiling. In the center of the room was a marble pedestal upon which rested a box carved from a dark wood. There was nothing else to be seen.

Allura licked her lips, then glanced down to the Gnome, "Is it trapped, little one?" The cleric nodded slowly, still just staring straight ahead. The Arcanist nodded, "Disable the traps, I need that box."

Pike murmured a few soft words as she held up the symbol of Sarenrae. The chamber filled with a blinding light, causing the Human to shield her eyes. When the light faded, the room appeared no different. The wizard lightly caressed one of the Gnome's ears, "Is it done?"

The cleric nodded silently, and Allura stepped into the chamber. She picked up the box and slid the lid aside, peering at the contents, "Perfect." She closed the box and clutched it in both hands. As she stepped out she said to the Gnome, "Close and seal the vault, then return to your duties. Act normal. You are mine now, and when the time is right, I will return for you. Keep your chain hidden."

~~~~~

Allura waited until Kima had come fully into the room the two had rented. She set down the box from the temple and pounced on the Halfling. She pulled the woman in close and kissed her hungrily, a low growl rumbling deep in her throat.

Kima let out a squeak, but wrapped her arms tightly around the Human and kissed her back eagerly. She wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden passion, but was certainly not going to argue against it. The kiss went on for a long while, until the Arcanist finally pulled back to catch a breath.

The tall blonde grinned and pointed to the bed, "Up there. Now." She tugged her dress off over her head, and tossed it aside. She clambered up onto the bed after her lover. She pushed the Halfling down, nudging her legs apart. Another growl came from her throat as she looked into Kima's eyes.

With a gesture the Arcanist caused the loose trousers that the Halfling wore to slide down, the undergarments moving on their own to follow. The garments stopped at the paladin's knees, but that was enough to cause the wizard to lick her lips and nod. Kima tugged her blouse off and cast it away from the bed.

Allura surged downward, her mouth covering Kima's warm mound, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. Her fingers slid up the Halfling's thighs, pushing her legs further apart. The paladin let her fingers vanish into the wizard's soft blonde hair, pushing down even as she arched her back, grinding upward against her lover's face.

The wizard shoved her lover back down roughly against the bed, her tongue swirling once around the Halfling's entrance before pushing inside. Hands gripped tightly at the paladin's inner thighs, not strong, but insistent that the smaller woman keep as still as possible.

Kima was used to Allura's desires in her most passionate moments. The blonde would often try to take control, despite being physically much weaker than the smaller woman. The Halfling leaned back and let out a satisfied little sigh of pleasure as her Human lover worked so hard to please her.

The Arcanist released one of the woman's thighs, sliding her hand down toward her center. She pressed a finger in to join her probing tongue, now stroking star-shaped patterns just inside. Kima threw her head back and moaned, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her. She arched her back again, a whimper escaping her lips as Allura pushed her down again.

As the Human's tongue and finger continued to move, Kima shuddered, tensed, and collapsed against the bed. She panted softly for breath, "That, that was...oh my. It's been so long since you've done that to me. For me."

Allura licked her lips as she straightened, and she smiled, "I wanted to celebrate. The journey was successful. Pike was most helpful." She smiled and slid her fingers through Kima's hair, "And I just love your body, Kima."

Kima smiled softly, "I am always happy to help you celebrate."

~~~~~

A few hours later, Allura stood alone in the inn's small kitchen, moonlight streaming in through the open window. The box was open on the table nearby, and the Arcanist held a cleaver in her right hand.

The wizard took a long look at the simple wooden box and the mummified human hand within. She adjusted her grip on the cleaver, laid her left hand down on the chopping block in front of her, and took a deep breath before biting down hard on the rag between her teeth.

The blade rose and fell, making a sickening wet sound as it impacted just above her left wrist. Allura was not a strong woman, and the well-used cleaver was not sharp enough to cut through her arm in one stroke. Blood sprayed across the table, and she screamed, the cloth stuffed into her mouth stifling the sound.

For one panicked moment she thought about stopping, giving up. Kima could heal her, and she could forget about what the book had taught her she must do. But there was no stopping now. Once more the blood-splattered cleaver rose.

The second stroke was enough, and her left hand separated from the bleeding stump of her arm, falling to the floor, leaking a crimson puddle onto the stone. She screamed again, nearly losing the rag. But she couldn't be found out, not yet. Tears streaming down her face, she sobbed from the pain, and dashed her arm into the fireplace, crying out into the saliva-soaked cloth yet again.

The wound cauterized, she removed the cloth with a whimper and let it fall to the floor, "Now it's time," she whispered. She gingerly picked up the shriveled, nearly skeletal left hand from the box, and pressed it to the scorched ruin of her arm. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Finally, slowly, the flesh of the hand and that of her arm began to merge together, and the fingers uncurled, then flexed.

Allura began to laugh hysterically, lifting the hand to look at it in the moonlight, "Soon. Soon the world will be made right." She walked from the room, leaving the box and her old hand behind without another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be no turning back from this point for Allura.


	5. Dark Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura decides that she needs a fresh perspective on the tome's writings. She also begins to experiment with the Hand's capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way of this update. This story tends to get put on the back burner, and I apologize for that. There is a lot more to come.

Kima watched Allura with a soft smile on her face. It had been some time since the Halfling had seen her beloved Human so... She thought for a bit. Happy wasn't the right word. _Alive_ , that was it.

The pair had returned to Whitestone and Kima had noted the change just before once again teleporting with the wizard. The tall blonde had worn gloves the entire first day back, with no explanation. It didn't bother the paladin, as for the first few days back in Whitestone, Allura would return from her daily visits with Cassandra in a most passionate mood.

Kima smiled again at the thought. Something had definitely gotten into her girlfriend. Their life had not always made it easy to remain lovers. The Arcanist's studies or the paladin's duties made it difficult enough to even spend time together. The Chroma Conclave had changed all that, as the two were now all but inseparable.

But in the four days and nights since their return to Whitestone, Allura had changed. Passionate, hungry, rough, and Kima would have sworn that her lover had become stronger. The Halfling wasn't complaining, but she had never awoken after a night of sex with so many bruises before.

Honestly, Kima couldn't remember sleeping so well, either. Maybe it was the energetic sex, in fact that was certainly a factor. But it seemed that shortly after the two finished each night, Allura would affectionately touch the Halfling's forehead with her gloved left hand and Kima would fall immediately into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Kima smiled to herself again as she finished tidying up the small house that she shared with Allura while the two were staying in Whitestone. The hummed tune of an old, mostly forgotten, tune fell from her lips as she worked. She quieted herself after a moment, not wanting to bother the Arcanist as she worked.

~~~~~

Allura pored over the pages of the large tome before her, her mind racing as new information arranged itself upon the surface. She had taken very little time to adjust to her new hand. The appendage had taken a little more than a day to shift, adapt, and fully replace her own. It's skeletal appearance had become an exact replica of her own severed hand, save for it's innate powers and strength.

The fingers of that hand, now perfectly manicured, drummed idly on the surface of the table that supported the book. The Arcanist paused and glanced at the fingers, now fully her own, and she considered what a gift the cleric Pike had helped her obtain. The Hand, as she now thought of it, bestowed a number of abilities upon her. Many were similar to spells she had already mastered, such as a sleep charm she had taken to using each night when she had finished playing with her Halfling lover.

Others were more sinister, and she had only experimented with them a little. She could slow time in a limited area around herself, teleport over great distances, and one ability she had only used once, in the castle when a maid had walked in on her visit with a very naked and compliant Cassandra. A beam of cold, black death had thrust forth from her outstretched finger. It consumed the young woman's life force and left her as a mindless undead servant, existing only to obey Allura's every command.

Each time she utilized one of the Hand's many gifts, she felt a tickle in the back of her mind. Small, at first, but growing. The feeling would not leave her alone until she acted, gave in to some dark impulse. These acts had started small as well, but with each day, Allura knew that stealing an unguarded bauble or breaking a window with her arcane mage hand would not suffice for long.

The blonde looked at the words of the tome once again, and let out a frustrated growl. She looked up to Kima, "There's not enough information here. There is still so much to do before we can even begin to confront the object down in the ziggurat. I don't even know enough yet to know what I don't know. I need a fresh pair of eyes, a different perspective."

The paladin smiled brightly, and started toward the table, "Of course, I'd be happy to help. What do you need me to do?"

Allura smirked slightly, and shook her head. As the Halfling reached the table, she caressed the shorter woman's cheek, "I love you, and I certainly appreciate the offer, but no. You're too close to this, and to me. I need...someone with less arcane or divine points of view. Maybe I can enlist Keyleth or Vex'ahlia. They should be in Emon, I believe, at that gaudy little keep of theirs, yes?"

Kima shrugged, "I believe so. I certainly don't keep tabs on them. But they owe you a favor, so I'm sure they'd be willing to help." She leaned in to the caress and closed her eyes, smiling.

"You stay here, my love," Allura said. "I won't be gone long, and I need someone to keep an eye on things here for me. I can trust you with that, more than anyone else in the world."

~~~~~

Allura arrived just outside the ruins of her former tower with a brief flash of blue-green energy. Her tower. It had been taken from her twice now. But soon she would have what she wanted. What she deserved.

She checked the inner pockets of her robes and found there a few lengths of enchanted iron chain, and a number of locks. She thought of the Druid and the ranger she was seeking, and her tongue moistened her lips.

That niggling itch at the back of her mind to do something despicable was growing again. She did want Keyleth and Vex'ahlia to look over her tome for a fresh perspective. But perhaps the two attractive adventurers could suit other purposes as well.

By the time she reached the keep on the outskirts of the city, she had made up her mind. Vox Machina owes her for her assistance in the past, not to mention the flying carpet that they had stolen and destroyed. They would pay in flesh.

The guard at the gate recognized her, though Allura could not recall the woman's name. She was allowed through and escorted to the dining room. A few minutes later the raven-haired Half-Elf was there.

Vex'ahlia smiled warmly as she entered, "Allura, darling. It's wonderful to see you. It's been too long. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Allura took a slow breath, and slapped a length of chain down on the table. "Put that around your neck," she commanded.

The Half-Elf reached for the linked iron rings, "It's not my usual style, you know. Is it magical?"

The Arcanist nodded, "I enchanted it myself. To protect you from the evil beneath Whitestone."

The ranger eyed the blonde for a cautious moment, then smiled. "It almost looks like a slave's collar. I didn't realize you were so kinky, Allura," Vex'ahlia said with a saucy wink.

As the Half-Elf lifted the chain to her throat, Allura stepped forward. "Oh, you'll soon find out, pretty," the Arcanist said as she clicked the lock closed.

The ranger opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The confused expression on her face vanished as she simply stood still. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"Take me to your room," Allura demanded without preamble. "Act like yourself, but remember that you are mine."

Expression returned to Vex'ahlia's face. She smiled, nodded, and turned to lead the Arcanist through the keep and up to her bedroom. Opening the door, the Half-Elf found herself pushed through.

Allura closed the door, and shoved Vex roughly back against it. The younger woman let out a gasp and lifted her arms to resist the sudden assault. The blonde grabbed her by the wrists and forcefully held her arms up, leaning in and covering the Half-Elf's lips with her own.

The ranger continued to struggle, but was not strong enough to break the wizard's uncanny grasp. She moaned weakly and her eyes snapped open as Allura's tongue slid eagerly into her open mouth.

The blonde released her captive's wrists, but kept the Half-Elf pinned to the door with her body. The fingers of one hand slid down to grasp at the black braid at the side of Vex'ahlia's head. As she broke the kiss, Allura tugged firmly, tilting the ranger's head, "You are mine now, to do with as I please."

Vex'ahlia struggled against the Arcanist's grip, and she started to protest, but the chain's enchantment clouded her mind. Her expression remained a strange mixture of anger and fear for a moment, but her words betrayed her, "I am yours..."

Allura nodded once, her fingers adjusting their grip on the braid. She tugged hard as she stepped back, pulling the Half-Elf away from the door. Her tongue slipped slowly over her lips as she looked the younger woman up and down. Her fingers opened and she released her hold, "Get undressed. I want a look at what's mine."

Another protest went unspoken as Vex'ahlia found herself beginning to strip, despite every desire in her mind to do anything but. Her hands seemed to have other ideas, and so did her mouth as she simply replied, "Of course." She slipped out of her garments in a practical manner, letting them fall to the floor.

The Arcanist pointed to a spot near the center of the room, "Go there and turn around. Slowly."

The chain's enchantment stifled the ranger's turmoil as she moved to the indicated spot and slowly revolved, providing Allura a look at every inch of her exposed flesh. As she finished, she lowered her eyes, not at all certain what was to come next.

The Arcanist smiled wickedly, "You are beautiful, my dear." Vex'ahlia blushed softly, and her hands drifted up a bit, in an effort to reassert some semblance of modesty.

Allura's face twisted into an angry frown and she strode closer to the Half-Elf. Her left hand closed around the woman's neck, just above the iron chain.

"You are mine," the Human hissed, "and you will not hide yourself from me. Do you understand that?"

Vex'ahlia could offer no reply other than a strangled gurgling. Both of her hands clutched at Allura's wrist, and her feet kicked in the air as she was suddenly being held up off the floor.

Held aloft, the ranger struggled in vain against the Arcanist's inhuman strength. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped for breath that would not come. When her fingers slipped from Allura's wrist, the Human tossed the Half-Elf's unconscious body onto the bed.

The little tingle in the back of Allura's mind faded. She knew, however, that it was only a matter of time before it would return. Closing the door to the bedroom, the Arcanist went off in search of Keyleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I expect to start getting hate comments. I wouldn't blame anyone. I did not enjoy writing the last part of this chapter, and kept reining it back. It was almost so much darker.


	6. Fresh Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds Keyleth, who is able to find new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not too evil this time. But I wanted to update, as I feel like this story is too often left on the back burner.

Allura stalked through the halls of Greyskull Keep as though it were her own private hunting ground. It didn't seem as though anyone else were home that day. She investigated a number of rooms to no end, ultimately returning to the dining room, where she retrieved the tome she had left there.

Suddenly there was a booming voice behind her. "Hey, wot are you doin' 'ere," it asked. Allura turned around and looked up. And up. The Goliath.

"Hello, Grog," the Arcanist said sweetly, "I'm looking for Keyleth. Do you know where she is?"

The large bearded barbarian thought for a moment, belched, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate a direction, "She's probally in the garden. Y'lnow, where all the flowers are at."

The blonde smiled gently, "Yes, thank you, Grog. I'll let her know how clever you were to send me to her."

Grog smiled from ear to ear, "No problem." He made his way into the kitchen, and began rummaging around.

Allura clutched the book and began walking in the direction the Goliath had indicated. She muttered under her breath, "I'll need a longer chain for him."

Stepping through a door, the Arcanist spotted her quarry immediately. The Half-Elf was on her knees, which made Allura smile to herself, "It's like she already knows."

As the Human got closer, she discovered that the Ashari was tending to some flowers. She was singing to them, an off key little tune. The wizard cleared her throat.

Keyleth jumped, startled. She turned, a hand over her heart, "You almost scared me to death. Oh, Allura. I wasn't expecting, not that it isn't, I mean..."

Allura lifted a hand, "Keyleth, it's alright. I just want to show you something. I need your help." She gestured to the book, "I need a fresh pair of eyes to look at this."

Keyleth tilted her head curiously, "That looks like some sort of spell book. I'm afraid I really don't know too much about, well I know a little bit, from talking with Tiberius. He really would have been, well, I guess he can't now, so I can..."

The Arcanist lifted a finger to the Ashari's lips, "Keyleth. Stop talking."

The redhead blushed, and nodded slowly. Allura withdrew her finger and plucked one of the iron chains from the pocket of her robe, "Put this around your neck."

Keyleth eyed the length of chain curiously as she took it from the wizard, "What is it for?"

The Arcanist looked into the younger woman's eyes, "It will remove your willpower, allowing me to control your mind. Put it on."

Laughing, the Ashari wrapped it around her throat, "No, seriously, what does it do?"

Allura clicked the lock into place, and watched Keyleth's eyes go blank, "Exactly what I just said. Okay, forget about the book for now." She pointed to the storage room where the Druid kept her gardening tools, "Go in there."

Keyleth moved off silently and Allura followed. She closed the door to the small room with a smile, "I thought you'd never stop talking. Turn around."

The blonde caressed the Half-Elf's cheek, "Lucky for you I've sated my appetites with your pretty friend. But I do need you to look at this book, especially for information about the Eye. Read it thoroughly, my pet."

Keyleth took the book and sat down on the dirt floor of the room. She began to examine the small writing on the pages very closely. From time to time, the writing would alter itself, and Allura nodded as she noticed the phenomenon, "So it is different for a new reader, as I expected."

She sat down next to Keyleth and ran her fingers through the Half-Elf's short red hair. Her nails stroked over the younger woman's scalp as the Arcanist watched the Druid read.

After nearly an hour of reading, Keyleth lifted her head. She turned to face Allura, her expression blank, "The eye is in the plane of Elemental Air, guarded by my people at Zephra."

The Arcanist smiled brightly, and leaned in to kiss he Half-Elf firmly, "Such a good pet. Very well. I am not familiar with Zephra, so you will take me there."

Keyleth nodded, "Of course. We can leave right away."

Allura stood up, pulling the Ashari with her. She took the book back and cradled it in one arm, and caressed the younger woman's cheek with the other, "Very good. You will act normal when we arrive. Keep the chain hidden.

She closed her eyes and hugged the tome to her chest. The eye was in reach, she could almost feel it. With the hand already hers, she would soon be unstoppable. She opened the door to the storage room and ushered Keyleth outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will likely be significantly longer, and definitely show the depths that Allura is willing to sink to in order to accomplish her goals.


	7. Eye For An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura ventures into the Air Plane to seek out the next item required for her nefarious plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets nasty, and has some squick at the end. I apologize in advance.

The tree seemed to tear open, and as Allura and Keyleth stepped through, they found themselves somewhere else. The Arcanist did not recognize the area at all. The Druid gestured, "The village is this way. Remind me again what we need?"

The blonde smiled brightly, "Nicely done. We need access to the Plane of Elemental Air. And perhaps a villager or two to act as guides. They will likely not survive."

Keyleth smiled and nodded, "Very well. Follow me, and we will see what we can find." She turned and led the way along the winding path toward the village of Zephra.

As the two approached the small cluster of buildings, they were greeted by two young women, a Human and an Elf. Both of them seemed to recognize the Druid. "Kaitiaki, Keyleth," the dark-haired Human called out. The Elf, slender and blonde bowed her head, "Kaitiaki."

The Druid smiled brightly, "Kaitiaki, Ashlynn and Sarenna. It has been too long." She gestured to the Arcanist, "This is Lady Allura. I am here to take her into the Air Plane. Perhaps you would like to join us?"

Sarenna, the Elf, smiled gently, "We did not expect to see you before the end of your Aramente. But if we can help you and your friend, it would be our pleasure."

Allura nodded softly, "Yes. There is something I need to find there. I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

The dark-haired Human, Ashlynn, nodded, "Of course, we can certainly help you. I'll just go let Korren know where we're headed." She started off toward the village, but was stopped when Allura whispered a few arcane words, and moved her fingers in a specific pattern, "No, that will not be necessary. Come back here."

As the spell took effect, the woman stopped, and made her way back to the group, "Oh, of...of course. Whatever you say. We're all friends here." She blinked a bit in confusion, but smiled calmly.

The blonde Elf tilted her head, "If we are to enter the breach, we must inform Korren. I don't know what you did to Ashlynn, but I..."

Sarenna's voice was cut off as a sickly green beam of pure arcane energy leapt from Allura's left forefinger. The Elf clutched her chest, and collapsed to the ground, unmoving. After a moment, the Arcanist nudged her body with the toe of her boot. There was no response.

Keyleth and Ashlynn looked on with apparent disinterest. As the group was about to walk away, the Elf's corpse slowly rose to it's feet, stiffly moving to follow Allura. The Arcanist smiled with satisfaction, "That's much better. At least now she'll be compliant. Elves are so bothersomely difficult to charm."

The Half-Elf and Human nodded their agreement, gentle smiles on their faces as they watched their zombielike former neighbor fall into step. Allura said quietly, "Keyleth, take us to the rift to the Air Plane. There is much work still to do."

Within a few minutes walk, the small group had passed by the village, even with Sarenna's new shambolic pace. They made their way to a small grove of trees and upthrust rocks, like massive finger bones jutting up from the earth. In the center of these pillars, the very fabric of reality seemed thin and twisted. The air felt cooler, and there was a steady wind that did not so much as rustle the leaves upon the slender trees.

A pair of spear-wielding Ashari druids stood guard at the site, and they stood straight as the group approached. They nodded to Ashlynn, and seemed about to offer a greeting when one of the men noticed the state that the Elf was in. He gripped his spear and lowered it, "You must leave this place. You do not belong here."

"Keyleth, please kill them," Allura said, stepping off to one side and sitting down on a nearby boulder. The zombie followed her and Ashlynn remained where she was, stands no in the path.

The Half-Elf moved her hands, summoning energy, then thrust an arm up toward the sky. Clouds gathered quickly, dark and thick. Suddenly, a pair of lightning bolts slashed downward, striking each of the guards. Smoking, their bodies fell to the ground with soft thumps.

Allura returned to her feet. She walked up to Keyleth and patted her firmly on the rump, "Good pet. Now, let's move."

The four women approached the rift, wind tugging at their hair and garments. At the spot where the air felt coolest and thinnest, Keyleth simply seemed to vanish. She was followed by Ashlynn. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Allura moved forward, followed mindlessly by the zombified Sarenna.

~~~~~

At first Allura thought she had lost her vision. Everything to be the perfect clear blue of a summer sky. Then she saw the others standing nearby on a small spur of rock, one of a few such floating islands that seemed to exist within the otherwise apparently empty place.

The Arcanist looked around, and more details came into view. Besides the few floating islands of rock that could be seen there were clouds of various colors and shapes, bubbles of liquid, and far off in the distance some sort of winged creatures. Keyleth could not identify them from this distance.

Allura rubbed her hands together, "Keyleth, you read the book. Did it tell you more specifically where my prize is?"

The Druid nodded softly, "It did. In the castle of a cloud giantess, though there's no telling exactly where that might... oh. Over there." The Half-Elf pointed as a particularly large floating island drifted out from behind a green cloud. A castle with a tower had been constructed upon it.

Ashlynn blinked as she gazed at the floating island, "It's so far away. How do we get there?"

Keyleth smiled, "I can help with that. I can turn us into mist, or change us all into birds." She glanced at the walking corpse of Sarenna, "Though maybe she wouldn't make a good bird."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Allura said, "Just get us over there. I need to collect it. Then the real work can begin."

The Half-Elf worked her spell, and suddenly the bodies of all four women transformed into translucent smoke. With an effort of will, they rose into the air, and found themselves carried by the wind toward the castle. In a matter of minutes, the outer wall loomed large as they landed beside it. The four figures concentrated and become flesh and blood once more, Sarenna instructed by Allura.

The group made their way around the immense stone wall, cautiously as at a few places the wall was precariously close to the edge of the floating rock. Keyleth managed to grab Sarenna's arm and pull her back onto the edge before the zombie fell off the ledge. It took a long time to reach the gate at the front, but they did make it.

The portcullis was raised, as it seemed unlikely that the giantess would fear attack in her isolated home. As they passed under the massive gate, the group got a look at the castle itself. Built from enormous stone blocks, the structure was larger than any building Allura had ever seen.

Unchallenged, the group moved toward the castle. There were few windows to break up the gargantuan walls, and the only door they could see was directly before them, and stood at least twenty feet high. Allura frowned, "I don't believe we will be able to sneak in."

Keyleth frowned, "We can return to mist form. Or I could still turn us all into birds."

Allura shook her head, "No, save your energy. We can walk from here." She pointed to the dark-haired Human, whose name she had already forgotten, "You, girl, go first. I don't want to walk into any nasty surprises or traps."

Ashlynn nodded, a soft smile on her face, "Of course." She turned and walked up to the gargantuan door. Reaching up to touch the wooden surface, she gasped as it slowly swung open.

With the dark-haired Human in the lead, the group made their way into the castle itself. They came into a huge hall, lit by enormous torches set high on the stone walls. The hall led at least two or three hundred feet toward a pair of open doors.

Beyond those doors, they entered a throne room that any castle Allura had ever seen could have fit in with room to spare. A deep blue carpet that looked slender in the vast chamber drew the eye to a colossal throne of stone and iron. Sitting in quiet contemplation of the party was a giantess with pale blue skin and flowing white hair.

It took some time for them to come near the throne, as the carpet was nearly a mile long from the doorway to the raised dais upon which the seat was placed. As they approached, the giantess remained still, simply watching them. At last, they stood before the giantess, and Allura bid her companions, zombie, charmed, or enchanted, to kneel.

They did so, and Allura bowed deeply, "You have my sincerest apologies for our interruption, oh mighty giantess. I seek an audience with you, and perhaps an exchange."

The giantess leaned back, and rested her hands upon her knees, "And just what would bring a tiny being such as yourself to the court of Nimbarel? What might I possess that would interest the likes of you?"

Allura smiled widely, "I seek the merest bauble, entrusted to you or perhaps your ancestor long ago. A trifle of no value to you. A disembodied eye."

Nimbarel leaned forward, elbow on her knee, placing her chin in the palm of her huge blue hand, "Indeed? I may have such an item. If I did, and were willing to part with it, what could I expect in return?"

The Arcanist spread her hands, "I have little to offer you here, save these two." She gestured, and the walking corpse of the Elf shuffled forward. With a slight shove, Ashlynn moved up beside the zombie.

"What would I do with two tinies? They seem to have little to offer," Nimbarel rumbled.

"Four eyes to replace the one I seek, in addition to the rest. They can surely clean, or provide a meal or two. Do you eat tinies, mighty Nimbarel?"

The giantess gestured to Keyleth, "What of the other? Six eyes would be better than four."

Allura bowed once again, "This one would be of little use to you. She is an imbecile, you see. Unable to serve, too sickly and thin to eat. However, if you would like her eyes, you may certainly have one of those."

Keyleth stifled a gasp as the giantess considered, "Two servants and an eye in exchange for the eye my family has held for centuries." Nimbarel nodded, "Done. Wait here and I shall return." With that she rose and strode purposefully from the throne room."

As soon as the giantess had gone, Keyleth said, "Are you really going to give her one of my eyes?"

"No, of course not. You're going to give it to her. And if it's any consolation, I'm going to remove one of my own soon as well," Allura said pointedly.

"In fact," the blonde continued, "Go ahead and remove one of your eyes, Keyleth."

Keyleth blinked once, but the magics woven into the iron chain held, and the Druid reached into one of the pouches she wore. She drew forth a small knife that she used for harvesting alchemical ingredients. Slowly, she raised the blade, and trembled before plunging it into her skull.

Screaming, she worked the knife in a rough circle. Finally, her throat raw, tears and blood streaming over her face, she plucked her own left eye from it's socket. It bounced down onto the blue carpet, where Allura bent to retrieve it.

Ashlynn gasped, the shocking sight breaking the spell which clouded her mind. A few words from Allura, and a gesture that swept a bit of sand through the air, and the young woman was soon asleep beside the kneeling zombie. At this moment, Nimbarel returned.

The giantess bore a small metal box, coated in dust. She bent down and held it out to the Arcanist. Allura retrieved it, placing Keyleth's green eye in it's place. She gestured to the two Ashari, "These two are yours to do with as you wish. The imbecile and I will take our leave."

The giantess nodded as she scooped up the sleeping form of Ashlynn in one large hand, "Indeed. Our business is concluded."

Allura and a softly sobbing Keyleth walked quickly out of the throne room, and all the way out to the castle courtyard. Once the Druid had time to compose herself and cast a healing spell to staunch the flow of blood, she cast a spell to take the two women back to Emon.

Allura leaned over and kissed the Half-Elf lustily. She laughed aloud and gestured toward Greyskull Keep, "Go home. I'll come back for you, Keyleth. Soon. But I have work to begin again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a matter of time until someone discovers that Allura is up to something.


	8. Chapter 8: Remove Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima learns at least a little about what is going on.

It had been several days since Allura had left for Emon. Kima was, for lack of a better word, bored. She had never been one for idleness, and really wished that she had insisted upon traveling with Allura.

She didn’t have the ability to teleport herself to Emon. It would take far too long to travel there, even if she could obtain passage on an airship. So she decided to visit Cassandra.

Upon entering the castle, the Halfling was soon met by Trish, one of Lady de Rolo’s personal guard. Kima seemed to recall that the members of Vox Machina referred to the woman as ‘Trish the Dish’. The memory brought a smile to the paladin’s lips. But it vanished as soon as she saw the Pale Guard’s grim expression.

Reaching up, Kima put a hand on the guard’s elbow, “Is something wrong with Lady Cassandra?”

The muscular guard let out a deep sigh, “She has been so different. Some say it is the same as when the Briarwoods were here.”

Kima frowned, “Is it alright if I see her? I could, well, I’m not very good at it, but maybe I can try a spell or two.” After a moment, Trish nodded and ushered the Halfling into the chamber.

Cassandra was seated at a large desk of ornate wood. She twirled a large blue quill between her fingertips. It took Kima a moment to identify the feather as that of an owlbear.

The Human woman looked fairly normal to the Halfling’s eyes, at least upon first glance. Her hair was arranged in a lovely braid, worn up and around the top of her head. She was dressed in an elaborate gown of blue and silver, something Kima wouldn’t be caught dead wearing.

The young woman turned as the paladin entered the room, looking tired and withdrawn. Her eyes seemed cold, somehow distant. But it was the strange choker around Cassandra’s neck that captured Kima’s attention.

Simple links of dark metal, like a... Just like a chain. There was no padlock, but the Halfling couldn’t help but think of the chains that Allura had been working on.

Cassandra lifted her head, and her blue eyes met the dark brown of the Halfling’s. The young woman inhaled sharply, then offered a thin smile, “Lady Kima, is Allura with you? I haven’t seen her in far too long.” She looked over and past the paladin, as though expecting the tall blonde to be hiding behind somewhere.

With a sigh, the Halfling shook her head, “No, Allie isn’t here. I wish she were. They tell me you’ve been a little under the weather. Is it alright if I have a look at you? I’m no cleric, but...”

Cassandra rose to her feet, dropping the quill from twitching fingers, “But I need Allura! She’s the only one who can...” The noblewoman looked about, eyes wide and manic. Her fingers flew up to caress the iron choker about her throat.

Kima stepped forward, one hand reaching out toward the leader of the Council of Whitestone. The other clutched the symbol of Bahamut which she wore around her neck. Her eyes closed, and she murmured an urgent prayer.

”Come on, Platinum Dragon, I know you’re up there. If you have any way of taking care of this woman, please help her. If there’s a curse or some kind of evil on that choker, let her take it off...”

There was a flash of silvery-white energy that sprang from Kima’s hand to the dark choker. The metal links expanded, loosening and one coming apart. The choker, or chain as it now seemed to be, slipped off of the Human’s neck and fell to the stone floor with a clatter.

Cassandra’s eyes widened, and she gasped, taking a deep breath. She stepped away from the choker, hurrying to the Halfling, “Oh, Kima! I... I don’t know what came over me. I...”

The paladin puffed out a relieved sigh, “Thank Bahamut.” She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and squeezed, “You’re alright. I don’t know what happened either. Where did you get that thing?”

With a frown, Cassandra shuddered and pulled away from the embrace, “Allura came to see me, not long ago. She... She said it was a gift. I put it on, she said something. But it didn’t sound like her. And then she... Then...” The noblewoman’s fist clenched, and her voice cracked, “She made me do things, Kima. To her. To myself.”

The Halfling flinched as though the words had punched her in the stomach. She felt her heart leap into her throat. She shook her head, “No. No, it couldn’t have been Allie. Not like that. I... something got to her. Made her...” She looked to the door as Trish came in, a concerned look in her dark eyes.

Kima nodded to the Pale Guard, who led Cassandra out of the room. At the door, the noblewoman turned, “Part of me hopes you can help her, save her. The rest of me never wants to see Allura Vysoren again.” And then the paladin was left alone with the chain, cold and heavy, just like the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

~~~~~

The next morning, Kima was on an airship bound for Emon. She could not afford to wait for Allura’s return. The chain was wrapped in linen, buried deep in the Halfling’s pack. She would turn it over to Vox Machina. After that, she had to find Pike. Maybe the Gnome would have a clue to what Allura had gotten involved in.

 _Oh, Allie, what are you thinking? What are you doing? I wish you’d have let me know_ , the paladin thought.

After several hours in the air, she could make out the walled city below. The spires of the Cloudtop district were unmistakable as the airship approached it’s mooring. The Halfling sighed wistfully as she spotted Allura’s tower, tall and slender, like the woman herself.

Within an hour of arriving in the city, Kima found herself stepping into Greyskull Keep. Ushered in by the older Halfling, Erwen, the paladin waited patiently in the foyer. Shortly, Vex’ahlia walked quietly into the room.

Kima took a deep breath, relieved at seeing the brunette Half-Elf healthy and whole. She smiled warmly, “Thank Bahamut, you’re alright. You didn’t happen to see Allura recently, did you?”

The ranger smiled back, “Kima, darling. It’s always good to see you.” She tapped her chin in thought, “Well, yes, I suppose I did, a few days ago.”

The taller woman escorted the shorter further into the keep, and soon they were seated at the long dining table, under a wide portrait of Scanlan Shorthalt and Pike Trickfoot. Kima tried to keep her focus elsewhere. She asked, “What did Allura want? She didn’t give you a chain or anything, did she?”

Vex’ahlia drew her cloak tighter about her throat and shook her head, “No, nothing like that. Wh-why do you ask, darling?”

The paladin pursed her lips, “It’s too warm in here for a cloak, Vex. It’s alright, I can help you. I don’t know what Allie is up to, but I might need your help to find out.” Clutching her holy amulet, Kima muttered a prayer to the Platinum Dragon.

As the soft words faded, Kima looked up to see the Half-Elf blinking. The ranger’s cloak parted, revealing the locked iron chain, it’s enchantment no longer clouding Vex’ahlia‘s mind.

Kima sighed, “I’m sorry, but I don’t have the key for that thing. We need to go find Allie. I’m sure that will be a fun conversation.”

**Author's Note:**

> It only gets worse from here. Someone stop me.


End file.
